epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/josh's rap battles joker vs sweet tooth
announcer: josh's rap battles, the joker, vs, sweet tooth!, begin, joker: well hello and here we go are you ready for this clown freakshow?, i am a clown criminal mastermind that's why they call me the clown prince of crime, you on the other hand are more isane then me but by the time i am done you will be begging on your kness, better put that fire out on your head cause i can't if your more killing or ice cream obnsessed, you were too dumb to realize your lost daughter was dead can't you just get it through your head?, sweeth tooth: well mr. clown i would like you better on a cereal box if gotham was more smart they lock you up in fort knox, i got this flame on my head for a reason it's my unbridled rage you are just kept in a cage i survived the electric chair thousand plus times and with that i should be the one making crimes,i killed thousands of people while you just can't stay dead but with that being said, you need to get a grip on your pyschie but since your here i might as well say it your nothing but a laughaholic spirit i will make you fear it, your just a depressed little clown who can't remember how he drowned joker: oh please think you can frighten me? i'll defeat you like in death battle, easily, you think you can sell me ice cream? well too bad cause i am not having any you think those polka dot pants give you any class that's like putting a cherry on a piece of crap, and please please just put on a shirt nobody wants to see your blood spurt, sweet tooth: *censored* death battle it got it all wrong i would inhale your venom slice you head off and then bring you to gotham..dead, you got a purple suit well explain why a toy where your suit is green and not mention, you pajama pants why are they black?, joker: why so serious? i am leaving you delirious?, back better back down my dear before i leave yout body at the gotham peer, so don't make me posion you with my laughing fish kinda food, krusty: did someone say food bwahahahahah krusty: hey hey kids it's krusty the clown here to make these two wannabes frown, i'm a desperate buisness man who is in it for the money but you two are the least bit funny, you purple suit your not right in the head ice cream man you need to put something in that candlehead, i'll stuff you in a krusty burger make your blood into a krusty shake leave you all dead in my wake, now before i put you all to work in my restaraunt call me freddy krueger cause your dreams i will haunt annoucner: who won?, who's next, you decide, *all rappers laugh* stay tuned for josh's next battle Category:Blog posts